Technical Field
The present invention relates generally to protective coverings. More particularly, the present invention relates to protective coverings used as a glove for a hand. Specifically, the present invention provides a protective device to cover the webbing region located between a thumb and index finger (i.e., the thumb crotch) on a liquid proof heat resistant glove or mitten.
Background Information
Humans have enjoyed roasting chickens on a rotisserie since at least the middle ages. Modern rotisserie devices are provided in the form of ovens, often at supermarkets or grocery stores. The chickens cook on a rotisserie spit that rotates in the oven. The spit is extremely sharp as it has to pierce the chicken so the chicken may be affixed to the spit while it rotates in the oven. The rotisserie oven heats up to high temperatures, often in excess of 500 degrees, and cooks the chicken.
Liquid proof heat resistant gloves are often used in commercial settings, such as delicatessens, that cook their own rotisserie chickens. These gloves are designed to protect a worker's hands from the high heat and hot liquids (e.g., grease) that are associated with the rotisserie roasting of chicken. A deli worker dons these gloves prior to removing the chickens from the spit. To remove a chicken from a spit, a worker wearing the liquid proof heat resistant gloves removes the spit from the rotating oven. The worker then grasps the spit at one end. Ordinarily, a right handed person grasps the right end of the spit with his right hand and grasps adjacent the right end of the spit with his left hand in the glove. The user then pulls the spit using his right hand in a motion similar to drawing a sword, all while continuing to grasp the spit with his left hand. As the spit travels through the user's grasped hand, the chickens are released from the spit and fall into a desired container. A problem often arises when the worker removes the chickens because drawing the spit through the grasped glove has a tendency to cut the glove surface. The liquid proof heat resistant gloves often cost around one hundred dollars a pair and currently some delicatessens are replacing cut or damaged gloves every three days.
A search for prior art revealed a protector for a ski glove. One exemplary ski glove protector is manufactured by Kombi, Ltd. of Essex Junction, Vt., USA and sold commercially under the name of “Glove Protector” available at www.skis.com. This Kombi glove protector is constructed of natural leather and is for use with ski gloves to protect a cold weather ski glove from being torn by ski tow ropes while a wearer grasps the tow rope. This Kombi glove protector is for cold weather outdoor gear and would not function in a protective manner at the high temperatures required for protecting a liquid proof heat resistant glove donned by a deli worker. The leather constructed Kombi glove would melt at the high temperature ranges in which the present invention operates.
Additionally, other protective devices used on gloves have been shown in the prior art. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 7,089,600 (the '600 patent) discloses a work glove including a fiber-made base glove with two reinforcement coats. A first reinforcement coat of compound rubber latex (essentially neoprene) extends over the crotch between the thumb and forefinger. A second reinforcement coat of compound rubber latex covers the fiber-made base glove except a back thereof includes the first reinforcement coat. Essentially, the first reinforcement coat is not covered by the second reinforcement coat on the back portion (i.e., dorsal portion or volar portion) of the glove. The first reinforcement coat and the second reinforcement coat extend along the length of the forefinger and cover the distal tip thereof. Thumb implementations of compound rubber latex may increase the stiffness of the base glove thereby reducing finger flexion or increasing finger strain and muscle strength to effectuate a similar flexion of a base glove free of the first and second reinforcement layers. Thus, while the crotch region may be covered with the first and second reinforcement layers, other drawbacks may continue to exist.
An additional attempt at protecting a portion of the hand is detailed in U.S. Pat. No. 4,873,998 (the '998 patent). The '998 patent provides a hardened plastic band formed from a thermos-plastic material that allows enough flexibility to move the hand, but also has a substantial density to protect the same. One drawback associated with the protective device of the '998 patent is that it likely could not be used in high-heat environments inasmuch as portions of the hand are exposed through the protective band.
An additional attempt at protecting the thumb-crotch region of the hand is detailed in U.S. P.G. Publication 2003/0140396 (the '396 publication). The '396 publication details a unilayer flexible textile performance fabric comprising a base fabric having at least one dissimilar high performance fiber interwoven into said base fabric. The '396 publication details that the weaving of the two distinct fibers together creates a single layer of material. The high performance fiber may be cut-resistant.